dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tina \ Terra
A girl blessed - or cursed - with both the power of espers and incredible magic. Her attacks are generally magic in nature, but she can strike an enemy with both long and short-range blows. In the original game, she was manipulated by the Gestahlian Empire to take advantage of her magical powers. She escaped the Empire's control after telepathically communicating with an esper in the mining city of Narshe, and joined a rebel faction known as the Returners. This ultimately marked the beginning of a long battle to save their world. How to Unlock As a heroine for Cosmos, Terra is unlocked from the beginning. Appearance Terra's appearance is taken straight from art drawn by Amano. As such, she appears as a fair-skinned, delicate young woman with curly blond hair tied up. She is dressed in a sleeveless red dress with flower-like patterns, long red gloves with similar patterns, a bright, a multi-shaded sash around her waist and white tights. Like many protagonists, she wears a flowing cape, hers a bright pink with tassels at the end. Unlike most protagonists, she wears no piece of armor whatsoever on her person. Alternate Look For 300PP, you can change Terra's hair color to green much like her original sprite. The top of her cloak is colored purple to replicate the shoulder pads from said sprite and it loses it's floral pattern. She also is not wearing tights and her dress and shoes are a deeper shade of red. Abilities Terra's fighting style is known as Esperkin. Her attacks consist of different elementally aligned magic spells. Smashing opponents with ice and launching them with fiery explosions fills out her arsenal of magic, giving her plenty of ground, air, and short and long-range attacks, but leaves her little room in the way of melee attacks. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Terra works best in mid-range because of her lack of close range techniques and large charge up times(such as Meltdown), which render her helpless during it. However, if you stray too far from the opponent, you'll find that her attacks will not reach him except for Holy, which slows down after a period of chasing. Always keep Blizzara(ComboRecommended) in her arsenal as it's her ONLY melee attack, which can be used to push enemies away because of it's large knock back distance if they get too close. Most of her HP attacks crush defenses, and one of her best moves would be her Tornado attack which surrounds herself with three rotating tornados which are able to protect her from all bravery and HP attacks, especially all the projectile-type attacks and deflect them towards the aggressor. Tornado also defends against some melee HP attacks, such as Bravery and Rough Divide, which causes both sides to stagger for a moment(as when dashing into each other). Charging Meltdown to it's second phase, where it moves at a moderate speed and homes strongly, then using Holy right after the Meltdown connects a hit, will allow you to instantly trigger the Flare Combo even if the Holy attacks don't connect, allowing you to chain to her other HP attack, Ultima if any of the Flare hits. This allows you to deal massive damage bravery and HP wise however be warned that it does not always work. Her Meteor move is also extremely useful with her HP attack Flood. Use Meteor on the enemy and if of the final few Meteors hit him, instantly use Flood and it'll hit most of the time because of the Feint status. Ex-Mode Trance - Terra morphs into her Esper form. Her clothes are discarded and goes fully nude. Her body is transformed completely, covered from head to toe in short, mauve-colored fur with her hair blooming out wildly.. Her hands and feet gain yellow colored claws and talons. Ex-Burst Riot Blade - Rapidly mash D-pad Left and the O''' button to fill both gauges to perform a PERFECT Ex-Burst. Terra focuses enchanting energy into her arms and releases it in the form of intense waves of energy. Ex-Bonus * '''Regen - HP slowly regenerates over time *'Glide' - Hold the X''' button while airborne to glide *'''Chainspell (Doublecast) - All magic attacks (BRV and HP) can be performed twice in a row by repeated button input. Equipment Terra can equip Daggers, Rods, Staves,Bangles, Hats, Hairpins, Ribbons, Clothings, Robes. Exclusive Weapons Trivia *Terra and Zidane are the only heroes who aren't human, and so, during EX Mode, morph to reveal their maximum power. Although Cecil is also not entirely human, his EX Mode does not involve him morphing. *Terra's board piece depicts her in a different pose, unlike the rest of the heroes, who possess the same pose shown on their artwork. See also Category:Character Category:Character